Wireless asset detection and tracking systems are increasing in prevalence as wireless systems are incorporated in buildings and other areas such as Internet kiosks and lounges. Additionally, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags have been in use for many years for tracking assets, such as in shipping yards and facilities and in consumer outlets for inventory and theft management.
In many multi-floor deployments or in large areas it is often difficult to determine the location of client wireless devices. Received access point (AP) signal strength metrics can be used to estimate the location of the devices within the regions of interest. However, in some applications such as in deployments of devices in buildings with atriums or other unique structures or features, the AP signal strength metrics collected and used by various locating algorithms may cause processing delays, incorrect results, or require the installation of additional devices at entry/exit points.